Visita Inesperada
by martagh
Summary: Alice y Jasper están solos en casa cuando llaman a la puerta...¿Quién será?
1. 1 Visita del Pasado

**Aqui os traigo un OneShort (dividido en dos partes) Sobre Alice y Jasper. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Meyer. Yo solo les he puesto en una trama distinta.**

**

* * *

**

Visita Inesperada

**1. Visita del Pasado.**

_Prov. Alice_

Estaba en el salón con Jasper, mi Jasper. El resto de mi familia había salido a una _partida de caza_. El chucho –Jacob- Estaba ejerciendo de _niñero _de mi sobrina Reneesme mientras sus padres –mi hermano Edward y Bella- estaban _cazando_.

Estaba sufriendo uno de esos momentos en los que no podía tener _visiones_, dado que Jacob estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para _bloquear_ mi don. El hecho de no poder _ver_ me desquiciaba.

El pobre Jasper tenía que aguantar mi nerviosismo y tristeza. Podría usar su poder conmigo para tranquilizarme, pero a él no le gustaba _engañarme_. Aunque tampoco le hacía falta, Jazz sabía perfectamente que tan solo con estar rodeada en sus fuertes y fríos brazos y poder respirar su delicioso aroma conseguía calmarme.

Y así estaba la cosa, ambos sentados en el sofá del salón –yo tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y él acariciándome el pelo delicadamente- hasta que, inesperadamente, sonó el timbre.

Me levanté rápidamente para dirigirme a la entrada. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a un vampiro -de aparente edad humana de unos cuarenta y pocos- de ojos rojos, pelo castaño y demasiado bien vestido para ser un nómada y, a la vez, demasiado poco elegante para ser un Vulturis.

-Hola Alice. Hacía mucho que no te veía –saludó aquel _desconocido_.

Estaba asombrada, no sabía quién era y él ¿me conocía?

-¿Quién es cariño? –preguntó mi marido mientras se acercaba a mis espaldas para rodearme con sus brazos, en plan protector.

Iba ha contestarle, pero no era capaz de decir palabra. Aunque tampoco me hizo mucha falta, dado que nuestro_ visitante_ se me adelantó ha hablar.

-Soy el doctor Caín –dijo extendiéndole la mano a Jasper para estrechársela formalmente.

-Encantado –respondió éste dubitativo-. Disculpe mi falta de cordura, pero ¿Quién es usted y de qué conoce a Alice?

-Bueno, es una historia algo larga. Aunque supongo que lo primero sería decir que fui yo el que transformó a Alice –respondió este mirándome con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos en_ shock_, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ni que pensar. Hasta que mi querido _compañero_, como un buen caballero sureño, se adelantó ha invitar al doctor que pasase al salón.

Cuando llegamos allí yo me senté en el sofá en el que estaba sentada antes y Jasper, antes de sentarse a mi vera, ofreció el asiento de delante de nosotros al doctor. Me acurruqué en el pecho de Jasper y él me rodeó con sus brazos, ahora más que nunca necesitaba tenerlo conmigo.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. El doctor solo se limitaba a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, algo que no solo me molestaba a mí. Noté como Jasper se tensaba y me estrechaba con más fuerza a él.

-Bueno, y... ¿Podría decirnos por qué se presenta ahora, después de tantos años? –le preguntó Jasper intentando mantener la cordura.

-He estado muy...ocupado durante todo este tiempo –dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Ocupado con qué? –intervine yo por primera vez.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso y que Jasper no hiciese nada por relajarlo decía mucho. No se fiaba nada de él.

-No creo que eso importe mucho ahora. He venido aquí para hablar de otra cosa –respondió con evasivas.

-Está bien, pues cuéntenos de una vez por todas que me pasó, por qué me transformaste, por qué no recuerdo nada –dije perdiendo toda formalidad. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Al fin Jasper, viendo como me estaba poniendo, empezó a lanzar ondas de calma por toda la sala.

-Verás, yo trabajaba en un centro psiquiátrico cuando te conocí. Eras sola una niña cuando tus padres te trajeron ante mí porque asegurabas ver cosas, cosas que aún no habían pasado, cosas del futuro. Tras un examen médico pude comprobar que no se trataba de nada psicológico, si no de un _don_.

"Convencí a tus padres de que lo mejor sería que ingresaras en el centro. Quería investigar sobre tu poder, cómo funcionaba, por qué se producía...

"Yo por aquella época me dedicaba a _recoger_ a otros_ inmortales_, _neófitos. _Les intentaba ayudar a superar sus primeros años de su nueva vida. Uno de ellos se llamaba James –un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Jasper me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, para demostrarme que no estaba sola, que todo estaba bien. El doctor también se dio cuenta de mi reacción e hizo una breve pausa -. James me resultaba más difícil de _controlar_. Sus instintos de caza eran muy fuertes... –esta vez su voz casi parecía perderse en un leve susurro. Su mirada se mantenía clavada en mis ojos -. No podía hacer nada para impedir que te matase. Nada excepto otorgarte la inmortalidad.

"Créeme, no fue fácil para mí hacer eso. Y no lo digo solo por la sed. No me gustaba la idea de arrebatarte la humanidad, pero no me quedó otra.

Por lo que se ve, ahí concluyó su relato. Jasper no tenía intención de dejarlo así.

-Está bien, la transformó para salvarle la vida –dijo con una voz apagada -, pero eso no explica el por qué la dejó sola. ¿Si tanto querías ayudar a los _recién nacidos_ por qué no le ayudó a ella?

-No me quedó elección. James quería vengarse, quería matarme. No me quedó otra opción que huir. No lo habría hecho si no supiese que estaría a salvo –se apresuró a añadir esta última frase al ver la cara de reproche que le lanzó Jasper.

-Me alegra que hayas venido doctor –dije al fin, después de darle un apretón a la mano de Jasper para que se relajase.

-Y yo me alegre de volver a verte Alice. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando verte.

* * *

**N/A: El nombre que le he puesto al vampiro que transformó a Alice –Doctor Caín- se lo puse porque como se desconoce su nombre, de algún modo habrá que llamarlo ¿no? El hecho de que le halla puesto este nombre en concreto es porque en algunos fanfic que leí sobre Alice lo llamaban así. También es el nombre de un personaje de un libro que leí, el personaje era un inmortal que poseía ciertos _poderes_ extraños, podía crear alucinaciones y _controlar_ a sus victimas. Pensé que sería el nombre idóneo para el doctor.**

**PD: El próximo y último capitulo se llama: Desmantelando al Mentiros. Es un _Prov. Jasper_, así que ya sabéis quién es el Mentiroso.**


	2. 2 Desmantelando al Mentiroso

**2. Desmantelando al Mentiroso.**

_Prov. Jasper_

Alice estaba muy contenta de la visita del doctor. Tras contarle resumidamente su vida tras ser trasformada salió un rato a jugar con nuestra sobrina, dejándome a solas con él, cosa que agradecí mucho. Tenía que aclarar varias cosas con Caín y no me agradaba que Alice estuviese ahí. No quería que supiese nada hasta haber descubierto toda la verdad.

No sé por qué, pero no me fiaba nada de él. No me había tragado nada de su historia. Sé que oculta algo y lo voy a descubrir.

-Y dime Jasper, ¿cuál es tu don? –preguntó adelantándose a mi. Le miré sorprendido-. Vamos Jasper, se me da bien reconocer a alguien con _talent_o.

-¿Por eso los Vulturis le perdonaron _la vida_?

-No sé a que te refieres –respondió nervioso.

_Te pillé_, lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

-Oh, yo creo que sí. Dices que tengo un don y tienes razón. Puedo percibir cualquier sentimiento de cualquiera que esté a mi alrededor. Puedo saber cuándo la gente mi miente y tú me estás mintiendo. No has parado de mentir desde que llegaste.

-Veo que a ti no te puedo engañar –negué lentamente con la cabeza-. Tienes razón. No os he contado toda la verdad, pero el motivo por el cuál transformé a Alice sí es verdad.

-Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para contarlo –declaré severo, dado que él no estaba muy por la labor.

-El hecho de que decidieses esperar estar a solas conmigo para decirme esto me da ha entender que no quieres que ella se entere. Por si no lo recuerdas, Alice puede estar _viendo_ nuestra conversación.

-No. No lo he olvidado. Creo que conozco mejor que tú a mi esposa y a su don. Solo necesitas saber que, en estos momentos, ella no puede _vernos_.

Claro que no podía _vernos_. Se había ido con Reneesme y el _chucho_.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas –contestó burlón- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo –respondí sin vacilar.

-Vale. Tienes razón, hice un trato con los Vulturis. Hubo un _asunto_ que se me fue de las manos y los Vulturis querían _hacerme pagar_ mi error. Les convencí de que les sería útil. Por esa época Aro empezó que sentir una cierta _debilidad_ por los vampiros _especiales_.

"Yo tenía una habilidad especial percibiendo si un humano podría tener _poderes_ en _su segunda vida_. Trabajaba en un centro psiquiátrico. Ésa era mi coartada para poder atraerlos a mí.

-Así que ayudabas a Aro a crear su _colección_, eras su _caza recompensas_ y ahora estás huyendo de ellos –añadí interrumpiendo su explicación.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo _creador_, gracias –alegó con una mordaz sonrisa –.Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría continuar con mi historia. –indiqué con un gesto de mano que continuase-. Está bien. Me dedicaba a localizar a humanos_ especiales_ y, tras comprobar que así eran, los transformaba y, pasado su primer año plagado de locura, los entregaba a los Vulturis.

"Un matrimonio con su hija pequeña vino a mí. Estaban muy preocupados. Su hija decía que veía el futuro. Los señores Brandon pensaban que solo era una chiquillada -como aquellos niños que tienen un amigo imaginario- pero no querían arriesgarse, así que la trajeron a mi consulta. Cuando descubrí lo que aquella chica podía hacer solo pude pensar en cómo me recompensarían los Vulturis. ¿Qué serían capaces de otorgar si les entregaba a alguien con tal apreciado don? Podría pederles a cambio mi _libertad_.

"Pasaron unos cuantos años. Todo iba bien. Todo. Hasta que hallé a James. Pensé que sería un buen rastreador y que podría ser muy útil para la guardia Vulturis. Erré. No creí que sería tan...agresivo, tan controlado por sus instintos animales.

"James se fijó en Alice. Aun la consideraba joven para su transformación, aunque en verdad intentaba atrasarlo. No quería que un alma tan viva y jovial como la suya se perdiese de ese modo. No tuve más remedio que convertirla. Sabía que con James cerca solo podía atrasar el momento, tarde o temprano la mataría. Le di la inmortalidad, aunque no fui capaz de entregarla a los Vulturis.

"Sabes, yo también tengo un don. Cuando transforma a un humano, éste pierde sus recuerdos. Era muy útil si quería mantenerlos a mi lado. Por eso Alice no recuerda nada. Sé que me comporté como un cobarde dejándola sola, pero temía que los Vulturis la encontrasen.

-No. Temías que descubriesen tu falta de lealtad, tu traición, por eso huiste –le reproché.

-Sí. Eso también es verdad. No sabes cuanto de arrepiento de ello, pero me alegra saber que al fin obtuvo un _final feliz_ –dijo Caín con una sonrisa-. Me alegro de que encontrase el amor, _tu_ amor.

-Ya, bueno, creo que el afortunado soy yo –dije sonriendo para mí mismo-. Le agradezco su sinceridad, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Le sigo guardando rencor por arrebatarle a Alice su alma y abandonarla cuando mas le necesitaba a su vera.

-Te doy la razón en lo de abandonarla, pero si la convertí fue para salvarle _la vida_. Y además, ¿qué habrías hecho tú si algún día te encontrabas con ella siendo humana. La habrías matado, eso seguro, y aunque te hubieses contenido tarde o temprano tendrías que transformarla.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero nunca lo hubiese hecho en contra de su voluntad.

-Tal vez –repitió él.

Pasamos unos minutos callados, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-Ella merece conocer la verdad. Se lo debes. Si de verdad te importa cuéntaselo.

-No quiero hacerle más daño –respondió sincero.

-Ya se lo estas haciendo no contándoselo, aunque todavía no lo sabe.

-De acuerdo, se lo contaré cuando vuelva.

-De acuerdo –repetí-. Gracias por venir, no sabes cuanto significa esto para Alice. Es un placer hablar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo estrechándome la mano.

Ya solo queda que Alice sepa la verdad.

**...**

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por leerlo y espero que os gustase!**


End file.
